The Vacation
by OtakuGirl11324
Summary: Something has just happened in Ichigo's life that caused him great pain, all of his friends are worried ... even Grimmjow? Can Grimmjow make Ichigo forget about this incident and make him happy again? A GrimmIchi fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1: The Hotel

**Chapter 1: The Hotel**

"I said no, so stop asking!"

"Oh come on Ichigo, It'll be a lot of fun." Orihime says, trying to convince the stubborn teenager.

"Why do you continue to ask when I already told you my answer is final, I'm not changing it, ok, I have to go now." Ichigo tries shutting the door, but something ends up getting in the way. He looks down and sees a tiny foot. Rukia. "What now?"

"You have to come Ichigo, we need you to come."

"You don't need me to do anything. You all just want me to go but I can't. I'm sorry Rukia, Orihime."

"Fine, But if you change your mind then we will be meeting at Urahara's Shoten tomorrow morning." Rukia sadly says as she turns to Orihime to leave. "Let's go Orihime." Orihime solemnly turns to leave, making Ichigo feel sort of bad.

Ichigo turns around, closing the door and leaning against it closing his eyes, heaving a huge sigh. When he opens his eyes again he sees his father standing there arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Don't give me that look, you know I don't like it." Ichigo sputters.

"You always isolate yourself from everyone. I'm starting to get really worried, Ichigo. Why do you never go out with your friends ever since-" He gets cut off by Ichigo's glare.

"Stop ... don't talk about it," Ichigo pauses while looking away. "I'll be in my room." Ichigo harshly says.

"I just want you to re-think the vacation with your friends, it might do you some good." Isshin yells to his now saddened son who was now on his way upstairs to his room to lock himself away for who knows how long. Isshin sighs and goes into the living room to bother Yuzu and Karin.

Upstairs, Ichigo's room, he's laying on his bed thinking about today. Maybe ... just maybe ... he should go with them. It could take his mind off of the most recent tragedy. Everyone has been really worried about him lately. Maybe he should go just so everyone will ease up on trying to invite him places and finally give him some room. He can just act like everything is fine for the vacation, easy enough ... right?

Ichigo huffs and grabs his cell phone. "They better be happy." He mumbles, texting Rukia that he has changed his mind and that he will go with them ... they seemed overjoyed.

Ichigo gets up and sits in his windowsill, opening the window. The breeze flows past him and into his room. The sky was dark, lit by the moon and the stars. Automatically, the memories came rushing into his mind all over again. This was his favorite view. The calm night sky.

"Why..." Ichigo tries to hide the fact that he was about to cry. The fact that he was about to made him furious, and he grew angry with himself. "Stop it ..." He tries to convince himself. "Crying doesn't make anything better. I have to be strong ... for him ... and myself. Crying only makes you weak." He looks up, holding his head up high, tears subsiding.

While below him was a lonely person. They didn't really get along. In fact, I would say they hated each other. That is until this person saw Ichigo in such a weak state. Ichigo always acted so tough and stubborn. The light blue haired person looked away from his conflicted ex-rival and leaving for home, to get ready for the trip tomorrow to the hotel.

The next morning Ichigo goes to Urahara's Shoten, finding Rukia and Renji standing there. When Renji sees Ichigo he stops talking and nods to Ichigo causing Rukia to look back. The look on her face was sincere and she looked extremely happy. Renji smiled and goes up to him, giving him a quick man hug.

"We the only ones going?" Ichigo asks.

"No, there are still some more people coming." Renji replies.

"Let's see there is Orihime, Rangiku, Renji, myself, you, Toshiro, and Gri-" Rukia gets cut off mid-sentence.

"Sup, Ichi, wasn't expecting you to come." An all too familiar voice sounds from behind Ichigo.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ichigo groans, turning around to see Grimmjow smirking his signature smirk. He then turns back around to Rukia who was happily smiling at him. "Why didn't you tell me **he** would be here?" Ichigo gabs his thumb towards his sworn enemy.

"Because I knew you would never come if I mentioned him." she laughs.

"Oh now come on Ichi, we're best buds." Grimmjow walks up to Ichigo and wraps his arms around his neck, breathing on his neck, giving him slight chills.

"No ... we aren't." Ichigo sharply says as he pulls the troublemaker off of him. Grimmjow laughs at his attempts, but he only makes his grip tighter so he can't get him off. As those two fight each other everyone else shows up.

"Looks like everyone is here." Rukia says making Grimmjow look back, making Ichigo think he had an opportunity to escape his grasp, but when he tried to run Grimmjow brought him back into a bear hug.

"Hey Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow, ... Ichigo! You came!" Orihime shouts loudly making Grimmjow let go and Ichigo finally gets away.

"What? He wasn't going to come before?" Rangiku comes up behind Ichigo and turns him around, hugging him, shoving his face into her giant boobs. He starts to flail trying to get away but soon went limp.

"Rangiku ..." Toshiro says.

"Yes?" She smiles.

"You're suffocating the poor guy." Toshiro says calmly. Rangiku looks down and sees the limp boy in her grasp.

"Oh!" She pulls Ichigo away from her boobs and holds him up. He gasps for air. "I'm sorry, silly me." She laughs and helps him stand properly again.

"I-It's ok, I'm fine." He says as he is still trying to catch his breath. Grimmjow looks at Rangiku slightly annoyed, but you wouldn't be able to tell if you weren't looking closely.

"Are we already to go?" Urahara cheerfully says, appearing out on nowhere, scaring everyone but Rukia, Renji, and of course Grimmjow, he has to make sure he doesn't look stupid in front of his soon to be boyfriend.

"U-Urahara! Don't just jump out, out of nowhere!" Ichigo exclaims.

"But I didn't jump out, I walked out." He holds his little fan up in front of his mouth like he normally does and smiles. Ichigo just looks at Urahara like he was about to punch him for his smartass remark. "But anywho, it looks as if everyone is here, are they not?"

"Yeah everyone's here." Renji responds.

"Perfect." Urahara starts walking towards the back of the shop to a parked van. It looks as if it hasn't been used in quite some time. "Now don't forget, I want her back in one piece, but besides that, here are the keys. Take care and have fun... just ... don't have **to** much fun." Kisuke hands the keys to Toshiro since he's the oldest, but then Rangiku snatches them before Toshiro could grab them.

"Sorry Toshiro, you're too short to see over the steering wheel." Rangiku laughs as Toshiro becomes annoying at her constant teasing about him being short.

"Come one everyone, throw your stuff in the back and hop on it. It might be a tight squeeze but we'll all fit." Rukia says as she opens the back of the van and throws her bag in. Everyone does the same and hops in. Grimmjow was about to jump in but he saw Ichigo on his way so he stepped back and let him take the seat before him. Ichigo was skeptical at first but he went anyway. When Ichigo realizes he is sitting he knows why Grimmjow let him in first. He is sitting in the very back next to Orihime and Grimmjow quickly got in the seat next to him, smirking. Ichigo sighs and glares to the front window. Grimmjow was gonna torment him the whole way there.

"Hey Ichi." Grimmjow smirks and leans closer to him making Ichigo scoot closer to Orihime. She looks at him slightly confused, but since she likes Ichigo she didn't mind that he was sitting closer to her. Maybe he secretly liked her back too. She blushes at this thought and covers her face with her hands, but in all reality Grimmjow is poking Ichigo and trying to hug him and fake kiss him making him scoot away and Orihime just so happened to be the one in the seat next to him.

_This is going to be one long trip. _Ichigo thought to himself as he fights off his potential lover.

Near the end of the trip, when it was night time and everyone was exhausted, Ichigo gave up on fighting Grimmjow and just let him do what he pleased. He is in the middle of two sleeping people who both happening to be leaning their heads on both of his shoulders. Ichigo refused to fall asleep. They were almost there anyway, but Ichigo lost his little fight with himself and ended up falling asleep. Once he was completely dead to the world, his head fell over to the side that Grimmjow was on. Ichigo's head now resting on Grimmjow's.

Rukia looks back and the sight makes her smile so of course she has to tell Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro. Rukia takes a picture of the two sound asleep. Rangiku mouths "Aww" when she adjusts the divers mirror so she can see them. Toshiro smirks and Renji, well Renji is really happy because maybe, juuuust maybe, Grimmjow could be the solution to end Ichigo's deep depression.

"Wake up sleepy head." Rangiku says to Ichigo. He groggily opens his eyes blinking a couple time to get used to the light. When he's fully awake he sees Rangiku staring at him. "Finally you wake up! You were so dead to the world when we got here that you wouldn't even wake up, so Grimmjow had to carry you into the hotel." Rangiku laughs at Ichigo's surprised face.

"Don't worry he was actually very nice about it. Renji said he would do it but Grimmjow was persistent about carrying you. He carried you bridal style through the hotel, it was so cute. Ichigo you looked so adorable in Grimmjow's arms!" Rangiku squeals as she walks over to the door. She then looks back to Ichigo who was massively blushing, trying to hide his blush, but failing. She looked sincere and happy. "I'm glad you seem a little better today, Ichigo." As she says that she opens the door. "We will be down in the lobby, come down when you're ready." She leaves his room and the door closes behind her.

Ichigo looks around the room. The bed beside him was a mess too. Who was his roommate? He slowly takes the covers off and looks down. He didn't have a shirt on but he had his shorts on, which was a huge relief to him. He gets up and walks to the window. It was so high up you could see over so much. It must be really cool to look at, at night. He then goes to the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror, he was a mess. He got ready and put on some good clothes and headed out to go meet his friends ... and Grimmjow.

He goes down the hall and presses the button for the elevator. A little girl came running up and bumped into Ichigo catching him off guard. She looks up at him scared. He must look terrible still. He sighs and tries smiling to the girl, but it's no use. She gets up and runs away even more scared. He glares at her and looks forward again.

The elevator finally comes and the door opens. He steps in and leans on the wall of the elevator, closing his eyes until he feels it stop again. When he hears the door open he pushes himself off the wall and goes out the door. His friends are all laughing and talking.

_Where's Grimmjow? _Ichigo thought. Wait, why is he automatically looking for Grimmjow?

"Well look at who's finally joined the living again." Grimmjow playfully jokes as he pushes his shoulder making him stumble forward a little bit. When he catches his balance he looks over his shoulder and glares at Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes widen and he steps back a little.

"Geez, you look like you really were dead, what happened to you?"

All Ichigo could muster up was an annoyed groan making Grimmjow smirk a little.

"Still feeling it from last night?" Grimmjow smirks and walks to the group leaving Ichigo speechless. He quickly snaps out of his shock and chases after him.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?"

All Grimmjow can muster for his reply is a giant smirk making Ichigo furious.

They get to the rest of group and Ichigo looks like he's about to kill Grimmjow, so Rangiku steps in between Grimmjow and him. This makes Grimmjow frown and glare at her for separating him from Ichigo.

"Looks like we can go to the mall now!" Rangiku cheers, wrapping her arms around Ichigo and dragging him away from Grimmjow.

They all go to the parking lot where they parked their car and piled into it.

They pull into the parking lot for the mall and get out of the van. Ichigo is finally all the way awake now. As they go into the mall a bunch of girls (and boys) keep looking their way. Ichigo doesn't think anything of it and ignores them. Probably because he's off in lala land again.

"I want to go to Girls24/7." Orihime says looking back at everyone.

"We'll go with you." Rangiku winks at Toshiro and Renji before wrapping her arm around Rukia's and dragging her away to their store.

"Looks like I'll go to the sports store." Renji says.

"Me too." Him and Toshiro leave Ichigo and Grimmjow in the dust so they can't tag along.

"Do you know what the hell just happened?" Grimmjow questions completely confused.

"No idea."

"Well I guess we can go to Rue or something," Grimmjow looks Ichigo over. "and get you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing, it's just that you cant go to a party with that kind of clothes."

"Nobody said anything about a party."

"Hey Ichigo,"

"What?"

"We're going to a party, there, said something."

"Really..." Ichigo just sighs and starts to walk to Rue. As they are walking for some reason Grimmjow keeps walking closer and closer whenever Ichigo steps away a little bit. Ichigo gives up and looks around, seeing a lot of the girls in the mall just staring at them and whispering. He looks over at Grimmjow and he looks like he trying to look mean so people don't approach him or something.

"What's wrong with you?" They walk into the store and start looking around.

"Nothing, why?"

"You look angry."

"Well I'm not." Grimmjow grabs a red shirt, a black hoodie, and ripped jeans and told Ichigo to go and try it on. Ichigo went to the changing room and changed into it. He showed Grimmjow and he said it was good and he was going to buy it for him.

Once they bought the clothes they go out and just start walking around to pass some time.

"When exactly is this party?" Ichigo looks to Grimmjow who looked like his normal self again.

"Tomorrow night."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Because everyone just wants you to get over what happened and be happy again, Ichigo," Grimmjow pauses and looks away so he can't see his face. "even I don't like seeing you like this."

This surprises Ichigo and makes him feel a little funny inside. He thinks nothing of it though. Could he really be telling the truth or did the others put him up to this?

"I'm trying." Ichigo looks down to the ground and Grimmjow looks at him sadly.

"No one expects you to just forget about him like nothing ever happened, but ... uh ... er... j-just know I'm here for you too, okay?" Grimmjow said that last part fast, but Ichigo heard it perfectly.

Could it be that Grimmjow was trying to comfort him.

Ichigo smiled a little bit and looked at Grimmjow. This shocks Grimmjow making his eyes go wide.

"Thanks, Grimmjow."

"Anytime." His look softens when he says this. Then a smile comes across his face. "Wanna leave?"

"What? We can't." Ichigo looks around for the rest of their friends to see if they were watching them.

"Yes we can you loser, let's just go get something to eat, I'm starved." Grimmjow smirks and grabs Ichigo's hand, dragging him out of the mall. He stops by the car and drops off Ichigo's clothes first before leaving.

They walk to a restaurant. It's nothing fancy but its no fast food restaurant either. They got their seats and the waiter gave them their menus. They both got a water and Ichigo got some sandwich thing and Grimmjow got ribs.

They had a good dinner consisting of chatting, of course eating, making fun of each other, a heated discussion about different foods, and asking each other questions trying to get to know each other. Let's just say that they knew each other pretty well by the time they were done. They split the bill and left before everyone would notice.

"Uh..." Ichigo stars to say making Grimmjow look at him. "Thanks for taking me ... to dinner and all," Ichigo looks away from Grimmjow a little embarrassed. Grimmjow noticed his embarrassment and smiles. "but that doesn't mean I like you, cause I still don't like you..." Grimmjow frowns at this but then Ichigo says something again. "but I don't hate you anymore." Grimmjow smirks at Ichigo making him angry. "What is that smirk for?!"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Grimmjow laughs. Ichigo's eyes widen and he looks to the ground. Grimmjow looks over to Ichigo and even though it's getting dark out he can still see his slight blush. Grimmjow almost loses it at this moment.

Grimmjow stops Ichigo by pushing his waist to a wall they were walking next to and holding his arms back so he can't try anything funny. Ichigo's eyes widen to the size of baseballs. Grimmjow steps a little closer making the space between the two smaller and smaller every second. Grimmjow would stop if Ichigo hesitated even the slightest, but he didn't even flinch. He actually moved his face closer to Grimmjow's, slowly, but it's an improvement. Just as Grimmjow's nose touched Ichigo's he heard someone speak.

"Grimmjow? Ichigo? Is that you?" Orihime says questionably. Grimmjow quickly yet smoothly moves away from Ichigo acting as if that didn't just happen.

"Yeah, it's us." Grimmjow was trying to hide the pissed-off-ness in his voice, but he was always pretty bad at hiding things.

"O-ok, we were all just worried because you two just took off and didn't come back."

"We are fine, we were on our way back right now actually." Ichigo comes into this conversation to help Grimmjow out from killing their friend.

"Oh! Good, let's go back together then."

"Yeah." Ichigo says as he starts walking next to Orihime. Grimmjow sees this and catches up to Ichigo standing closer than he should be to him. The walk back was pretty quiet. Ichigo was praying that Orihime didn't see that almost kiss back there. Grimmjow didn't care if she saw, if he could he would probably fuck Ichigo in the middle of the hotel lobby and not give two shits about what people say.

"There you guys are!" Rukia says waving to the three.

"Sorry guys, we got hungry and we didn't want mall food." Ichigo laughs.

"It's alright, we're here to do what we want so have fun." Renji says leaning on the car. Orihime ran up to Rangiku and Rukia and whispered something to them both, making them both sneakily look to Ichigo and Grimmjow in surprise. Ichigo was confused, and Grimmjow, well Grimmjow is still sulking over the interrupted kiss and not paying attention.

"Is everyone Ready to go back then?" Toshiro's voice comes from inside the car.

"Yup everyone's here." Rangiku says smiling and getting into the drivers seat. Everyone gets into their seats and buckle up. As soon as everyone is seated Rangiku heads back to the Hotel.

It's ten o' clock when they all get back to the hotel. They cram everyone into the elevator and go up to the top floor. When it reaches their destination they get out and all head to their rooms, all saying their goodnights to everyone. Ichigo and Grimmjow walk into their room and the first this Ichigo does is go to the shower.

"Taking a shower Ichi?"

"Ya." Ichigo closes the door leaving Grimmjow confused. He seemed a little tense. Ichigo finishes his shower and comes out of the bathroom in only shorts drying off his hair with a towel. Grimmjow liked this sight but sadly he couldn't stare at him for much longer because he had to take a shower also. So he went to take a shower to get it over with so he can admire the beautiful shirtless boy in his room.

Ichigo lays his towel that he was using on his hair around his shoulders. He walks over to the windows sitting on the window sill. This view sure was something. Ichigo got up and turned the lights off so he could see it better and sat back at the window bringing his knees to his chest hugging them tight. He stayed like this staring out at the city below lost in thought until Grimmjow finished his shower.

Grimmjow sighs stepping out of the bathroom as he slips a shirt on. He looks around confused to why the light was off. He looked at Ichigo's bed but realized he wasn't there, hen he saw him in the window. He smiles and walks over to him taking a seat on the window too.

"Pretty, isn't it." Grimmjow looks out to the city just as Ichigo was.

"Ya."

Grimmjow looks at Ichigo and frowns.

"Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

Grimmjow stood up and grabs Ichigo's shoulders turning him and staring him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare start pulling that damn teenager shit on me Ichigo." Grimmjow snaps. When Grimmjow says his name and not his little nickname he gave him it surprises him, he must be serious now.

"I'm not doing anything, nothing is wrong, really, I'm just ... " Ichigo pauses turning around when Grimmjow let's go of his shoulders.

"You're just..?"

"Happy."

"Not that it's a bad thing, but why are you happy?" Grimmjow sits back down.

"Well, It's just that I thought you were a jerk. I hated your guts. If I had the chance to kill you I would hit you with a bus and double tap you just to make sure you died."

"This makes you happy?" Grimmjow sounded annoyed.

"No." Ichigo chuckles startling Grimmjow. "I'm happy because I was wrong about you. You're not what I thought you were like. I only thought you were mean because you always annoyed me."

"I see." Grimmjow smiles looking at the cars on the road.

"Grimmjow,"

"Hmm?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Huh? Definitely."

"Do you mind if I talk to you about something ... that has been really bothering me lately?"

_He must be trying to talk to me about the incident. _ "Of course you can."

"Well, you know about what happened, to Kuro, right?"

Grimmjow was right. "Mhmm."

"I don't really know how to talk about this, I've never talked to anyone about this before."

"It's ok, I'll wait as long as you need to think about it, don't worry, I'll listen."

"Thank you Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice was quiet but Grimmjow heard all the emotions tremble Ichigo's voice. Ichigo took a little while to think about how he would say this.

"I'd have to say I wasn't really expecting that to happen," Grimmjow perked up when Ichigo said this. "I mean it's not like many people wouldn't be shocked by it. If someone proposed to them one night, but then as soon as you would say yes they hit you. You would be surprised too, almost everyone would." He was quiet for a minute. "I don't know what he was thinking. He hit me making me fall to the ground then he pulled out a pocket knife." Grimmjow knew the story, but he didn't know all of this story. He had no idea that this happened. He was completely at a loss of words. "He tried to kill me." Ichigo tightened his hug on his knees and buried his face in his legs. "He ... He said He loved me and that he would never do anything to hurt me, was all this just a lie? He said he would make me the happiest person alive. He has one messed up vision of happiness. And to top it all off, he commit suicide right after I locked myself in the bathroom. I shouldn't care about him after that, but I couldn't just hate him after all that time I spent loving him. I-I just didn't know what to do. I was completely devastated at his death even though I know I shouldn't have been." Ichigo had tears rolling down his cheeks now, they only reason Grimmjow knew this was because he heard his voice starting to choke up and he saw a tear gleam as it dropped from his cheek. "Sorry, I'm probably making you uncomfortable for crying like this, I shouldn't cry."

"Don't apologize for crying, there is nothing wrong with crying, sometimes it's good to cry. Tears don't make you weak, just because you cry doesn't make you cowardly they just mean you have been strong for to long."

"Grimmjow." Ichigo looks up in surprise with tear stains on his cheeks. Grimmjow smiles softly. They could see each other from the light from the city. Grimmjow lifted up his hand and wiped away the tears on Ichigo's face. He brought up his other hand and wrapped it around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo wasn't expecting this so he didn't know what to do for a few seconds, but he then felt his chest tighten and a tear fall down his face again. He hugs Grimmjow back tightly resting his head on Grimmjow's firm shoulder.

"I'm glad you can trust me Ichigo, I'm also glad you told me to talk to this about." Grimmjow was rubbing Ichigo's back calming him down trying to make him happier. They stayed like this for a while. They stayed like this until Ichigo fell asleep. Grimmjow brought him to his bed and laid him down. When Grimmjow tried to step away he found that he couldn't because Ichigo had a tight grip on him so he gave in and got into Ichigo's bed next to him and cuddled up falling asleep.

9


	2. Chapter 2: The party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

"Grimmjow, wake up." Ichigo grabs Grimmjow's shoulders and shakes him a little bit. Then Ichigo realizes Grimmjow isn't going to be waking up if he's gentle. He sighs and stands back up crossing his arms. "I didn't want it to have to come to this." Ichigo goes to the Fridge in their room and grabs a bottle of water. He walks back over to Grimmjow opening the bottle and taking a drink. He then puts the bottle over Grimmjow's head and slowly tilts it so water pours out onto his face.

"Ahh! Hey, hey! That's cold! Ichigo!" Grimmjow was squirming covering his face with his arms as he tries to get away from Ichigo. "I'm up, I'm up! Just stop!" Ichigo smirks and caps the bottle putting it back in the fridge.

"Took you long enough." Ichigo stays a safe distance from the enraged Grimmjow. When he saw Grimmjow swing his legs over the bed he tenses. "Finally getting up I see." Grimmjow then grabs the edge of the bed and pushes off with all his might and tackling Ichigo. Grimmjow pushes Ichigo to the floor and pins his arms above his head.

Grimmjow looks down at Ichigo with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Oh Ichigo."

"Oh no." Ichigo tries to squirm away but to no avail. Grimmjow started to tickle him. He grabbed his sides and poked his neck until Ichigo surrendered.

"O-okay! I-I won't do that again!" Ichigo was laughing so hard his eyes started to water. When he surrendered Grimmjow released him in victory.

"Just so you know it's already 2 o'clock." Ichigo said straightening himself out.

"Really, dang I slept in." Grimmjow reached out a hand to help him up. Ichigo gladly took it and Grimmjow hoisted him up.

"Ya, everyone already left. They offered me to come with them but I chose to stay here with you."

"Aww you care about me, you didn't want me to be all alone." Grimmjow hugged Ichigo making him blush.

"D-don't be going and getting the wrong ideas now Grimmjow! It's nothing like that." Ichigo tried to sound like he didn't care but the sound in his voice made Grimmjow smile cause he knows Ichigo did actually care about him. Just not in the way he wanted him to yet, but it was getting there.

"It's ok Ichi, you don't have to hide it." Grimmjow let Ichigo go.

"I'm not hiding anything! And how many times to I have to tell you not to call me Ichi!" Ichigo turned around and crossed him arms.

"Aww is little Ichi pouting?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo turned around fists down by his side. "How would you like it if I called you Grimmy?! Huh?"

"I wouldn't mind." Grimmjow smirked, but it wasn't like his normal smirk, somehow it was different and it made Ichigo's heart skip a beat.

"W-well, we should go. Meet me down in the lobby, we're going for a walk."  
Ichigo quickly leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. He leans against the door and put his hand to his chest. He could feel his heart beating faster than normal. He takes a deep breath pushing off of the door and heading down to the lobby. This left Grimmjow in the room all alone. Grimmjow took his time to get ready, mostly because he was still pretty tired and he was fumbling over everything. But somehow he managed to get ready relatively fast. He didn't want to keep Ichigo waiting. Grimmjow locked the door behind him going down to the lobby. He saw Ichigo sitting on a chair with his back to him, perfect timing for an ambush. Grimmjow quickly but quietly snuck up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders scaring him half to death.

"Hey Ichi, did I keep you waiting?" Grimmjow smirked when he saw the glare on Ichigo's face.

"It's fine Grimmjow, let's go." Ichigo stood up making Grimmjow's arms fall from Ichigo's shoulders. Everyone in the lobby was looking at them. This made Ichigo feel weird so he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and ran out of the hotel. When Ichigo grabbed his hand Grimmjow was shocked. When they got out of the hotel Ichigo slowed down and started walking side by side with Grimmjow.

"What was that about?" Grimmjow questioned. Not that he didn't like Ichigo holding his hand but he just wasn't expecting it.

"Huh?" Ichigo looks over to the confused blue haired boy next to him. "Oh you mean me grabbing your hand and running out?"

"Yeah that was really unexpected."

"Well everyone was kind of staring at us and I didn't like it so I left."

"That's why?" Grimmjow laughs. "They just aren't used to seeing two guys act like that, that's all." Grimmjow looks to Ichigo who was looking forward. "It also doesn't help that we both are attractive, so no matter what we will get stared at."

"Your hair has a big part of it." Ichigo smiles looking at Grimmjow making him laugh. This is when Ichigo realizes Grimmjow just called him attractive. He couldn't stop his heart from beating faster, but for some reason the thought that Grimmjow thought he was attractive made him happy. Ichigo dazes off in thought, thinking about Grimmjow and if he was trying to use him for something or if he really just wanted to be his friend.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"It's fine, you just looked like you were off in space or something." Grimmjow pauses and smiles. "I know why you were daydreaming," Ichigo looks at him curious to what he thought he was thinking about. "its was me, you're thinking about me." Ichigo's eyes widen and he looks away, this makes Grimmjow's hypothesis correct. "I knew it, I was right, wasn't I."

"Don't be to full of yourself Grimmjow." Ichigo makes his face more calm but his heart raced on. "Not everything I do is about you, you know."

"I know that, but the fact that you were surprised when I said what I thought made it clear that I was right." Grimmjow smirked.

"Whatever Grimmjow." Ichigo was mad. How could he just guess that he was thinking of him? It's not like he was making it obvious or anything, Grimmjow could have guessed something stupid, but no he had to be a smartass and be correct. Damn Grimmjow he pisses Ichigo off. Grimmjow speaks taking Ichigo out of his train of thought.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Uh, I was thinking a park or something until we have to leave to go to the party later tonight."

That's right, Grimmjow had completely forgotten about the party, how did he forget about something he was so excited for?

"Alright." On their way to the park Grimmjow kept teasing Ichigo getting him all riled up and if they didn't arrive at the park in that moment Ichigo would have tackled him to the ground.

"Wow, there are a lot of kids here." Ichigo says.

"Well it is a park." Grimmjow smartly retorts making Ichigo give him the "really" look. Grimmjow laughs. "It's fine Ichigo, I'll protect you from the little demons." Grimmjow takes hold of Ichigo's hand and leads him to the playground where the kids were. The kids ranged from what looked like twelve to three.

"Grimmjow, someone is going to think we are pedophiles or something." Ichigo looks around cautiously.

"This was your idea so you can't back out now." Grimmjow sat him on a bench and he sat next to him. "See, it's not that bad." A lot of the kids were looking at them suspiciously, some were whispering amongst themselves but still staring at them. That's when one of the kids from the whispering group decides to stand up and slowly walk over to them.

"Mister blue man," The kid said all innocently while she was playing with her hands nervously.

"Yes?" Grimmjow replied soothingly making the kid less nervous. She put her hands down by her side and smiled.

"Will you come play with us please?"

"Uh," Grimmjow was shocked by this, but only slightly, he has always had this kind of impact on kids. "sure." He smiled at the girl and all the other kids came running over cheering. They all grabbed Grimmjow and started dragging him to the open field part of the park. Grimmjow looked back to Ichigo with an apologetic look.

"I'll be back, sorry for this."

"It's fine." Ichigo smiled as he watched the mob of overjoyed little kids pull Grimmjow away. From where Ichigo was sitting it looked as if they were playing hide-n-seek, and Grimmjow was it. When Grimmjow finished counting he went to search for the little kids. He was really into it. He was smiling ad laughing the whole time while he played with them. When Grimmjow found them all, they all tackled him to the ground making Grimmjow and Ichigo laugh. It made Ichigo surprisingly happy to see Grimmjow like this. What really surprised Ichigo is how long they had stayed there, it was already getting dark. Ichigo got up when he saw Grimmjow hug the kids and say his goodbyes. He waved bye to them all and ran back to Ichigo.

"Hey, sorry about that again." Grimmjow smiles and puts his arms around Ichigo's shoulder, but only for a second.

"It's ok, I just find it really funny that kids like you so much."

"Oh, yeah I know. I have no idea why kids like me so much, but wherever I go either it be a park or a grocery store. Kids always find a way to cling to me." Grimmjow laughs. "I don't really mind though, it's fun to play with them and to be a kid myself again." Ichigo smiles warmly.

"You'll definitely be a good father one day Grimmjow." It was lucky for Grimmjow that it was getting harder to see each others faces because that sentence that Ichigo just said made him blush ever so slightly.

"W-well ... we should really hurry back to the hotel so we can change into better clothes." Grimmjow starts walking back to the hotel with Ichigo by his side. They get back to the hotel at the same time the rest of their group does.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow!" Orihime shouts as she runs up to them with everyone else walking to catch up.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo says smiling. "How was your guy's day?"

"Well we went to the movies and saw this one really good movie, we also got some candy that was really good, also the popcorn was yummy too."

"Sounds like we missed out huh." Ichigo chuckles.

"Ya, next time just leave Grimmjow and come with us, he'll learn to wake up sooner." Renji says as soon as he gets to them.

"But we also went to an amusement park." Rukia chimes in.

"Was it fun?" Ichigo asks.

"Of course it was silly." Rangiku says as she hugs Ichigo, yet again suffocating him.

"Rangiku, release the poor boy." Toshiro says calmly.

"Oh right." She lets Ichigo go and he gasps from air falling into Grimmjow, he clings to Grimmjow putting his forehead on his shoulder. _Maybe Rangiku trying to suffocate him isn't such a bad idea if Ichigo does this afterwards. _Grimmjow thought. "Sorry." Rangiku laughs.

"I'm ok." Ichigo tries to stand but Grimmjow kicks his leg out from underneath him so he has to stay with him.

"Ichigo you don't seem ok, here I'll takes you to our room come on." Grimmjow outs Ichigo's arm around his neck and picked him up bridal style.

"G-Grimmjow! Put me down!"

"Stop squirming will you or else I really will drop you!" Grimmjow and Ichigo disappear behind the doors of the elevator and it looked like Ichigo and him were still fighting.

"They sure do seem like an old married couple." Renji said.

"You got that right." Rukia smirked.

"When are they going to get together?" Rangiku asks.

"Aren't they already together?" Toshiro says cluelessly.

"What? Ichigo and Grimmjow are together?!" Orihime gawks.

"No, not yet." Rukia crosses her arms.

"But Grimmjow sure is trying." Renji says.

"But Ichigo doesn't seem to like him just yet." Rangiku purses her lips to the side.

"We could try and do something that might speed things up a bit." Renji says.

"I don't think we should medal with their little lover's quarrel." Rukia says thinking hard.

"But If we don't then they will be like this for the rest of their life." Rangiku sighs.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, Rangiku is right." Toshiro says.

"But what could we do?" Rukia questions.

"Well, we could just let them settle things out themselves." Orihime says nervously.

"If we do that then Ichigo won't ever give Grimmjow a chance." Renji says.

"Maybe that's for the best though." Orihime looks to Renji.

"How is that for the best?" Rukia asks.

"Well Ichigo hates Grimmjow, remember." Orihime says.

"You have a point," Toshiro says making Orihime sigh in relief. "but,"

"But?" Orihime says holding her breath again.

"Have you seen how much Grimmjow has changed Ichigo over such a short time?" Toshiro looks to Orihime who was frowning. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right.

"That's true, if it weren't for Grimmjow, Ichigo would probably still be pouting and depressed." Rukia says.

"Yeah, we didn't have much of a role in making Ichigo happy again, it's all thanks to Grimmjow." Rangiku says crossing her arms and pouting. "But I'm just glad he helped Ichigo when none of us could."

"I agree, we have to thank Grimmjow somehow." Rukia smiles.

"It's because of how he helped Ichigo in such little time is why we want to help him now. Maybe if we help him, even the slightest bit, then Ichigo will fall for him somehow." Rangiku says.

"But if Ichigo finds out we are trying to set him up with his mortal enemy then he will hate us." Orihime says.

"But he doesn't hate Grimmjow as much anymore, matter of fact, I think he actually quite likes Grimmjow." Toshiro says.

"But he still isn't going to like the fact that we are trying to set him up with someone." Orihime stands her ground, but it's kind of hard to do so when everyone else is against you.

"That is why we will have to be sneaky." Renji says smiling.

"But..." Orihime frowns.

"It will be okay Orihime, trust us." Rukia says putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Are we going to let Grimmjow know of this?" Toshiro asks.

"I don't think we should. He might refuse our attempt to help him." Rukia says.

"When will we do this?" Renji questions.

"Tonight." Toshiro says quickly.

"He's right, we would have a bunch of opportunities to do something at the party." Rangiku smiles.

"We should go to one of our rooms and plan something out and make a back up plan." Rukia says.

"Right, let's all go get ready." Rangiku smiles.

"Right." Orihime quietly says as everyone quickly goes into the hotel. She didn't want to get Ichigo and Grimmjow together. She wants to be the one to make Ichigo happy again. She has to stop their plan. She has to listen well to come up with a plan of her own to sabotage them. She doesn't like the thought of this, but it must be done to save her future with Ichigo.

Up in Ichigo and Grimmjow's room World War III is about to happen. Ichigo is refusing to change to go to the party so Grimmjow is now trying to undress him and put him in his party clothes. Ichigo is a lot stronger than he looks. Grimmjow sure was having a heck of a time trying to undress him.

"Stop acting like a two year old!" Grimmjow shouts.

"I'm not the one trying to undress someone here!" Ichigo retorts.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"It has to do with everything!" Ichigo tries to push Grimmjow off of him and onto the floor but is failing. "This could be considered rape you know!"

"It wouldn't of had to come to this if you would just cooperate with me!"

"You're the one who isn't cooperating here! I was communicating normally until you went all evil on me!"

"I did that because you refused to change!"

"I'm refusing to change because you are doing this!" Neither one of them are backing down, but Grimmjow had the advantage because he is overtop of Ichigo so he could easily force him down, but when he does that he cant get his shirt off because he would have to let go of one hand to get it off and then Ichigo will fight back.

"Damn it Ichigo! Just change already or else we'll be late!"

"Let me do it then!"

"Fine!" Grimmjow let Ichigo go and stood up. Ichigo stands up and starts to strip. He takes his shirt off and throws it at Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow pulls the shirt off only to have pants thrown right back at him making him blind yet again.

"Really Ichigo!" Grimmjow yanks off the pants from his face and he sees Ichigo just putting the shirt on. Ichigo pulls the shirt over his head and runs his hands over it making it neat, he then grabs the hoodie and puts it on over it grabbing both sides near the top and pilling it to straighten it out.

"There, happy?" Ichigo spreads his arms out wide and looks down at himself as if he's checking it out again.

"It looks great." Grimmjow smirks. "Now wait for me as I go and get ready, I won't be long." Grimmjow goes into the bathroom and gets ready leaving Ichigo alone in the room, that sure didn't last long. Rangiku and Renji busted through the door all smiles.

"Ichigo I see you're already ready." Rangiku says as she crosses her arms and smiles. She was in a short black dress. As simple as it is, it was really stunning.

"What's taking Grimmjow so long?" Renji questions. Renji was also in his clothes and all ready to go.

"That idiot over there refused to change." Grimmjow said opening the door to the bathroom.

"Well I'm glad you got him under control Grimmjow, he sure can be a handful sometimes." Renji laughs as he turns and leaves with Rangiku. Ichigo huffs and Grimmjow laughs putting his arm around Ichigo's neck.

"Come on, let's go." Grimmjow pulls Ichigo into the hall where everyone else was waiting by the elevator. As soon as the elevator door opened they all filed in, everyone of them stocked for the party.

"Wow," Ichigo gasps quietly. "It sure is a lot bigger then I thought it was going to be."

"What are you talking about? Haven't you ever been to a party before?" Grimmjow says loudly so Ichigo could hear him over the speakers.

"Well, yeah, but not a huge one like this."

"Well since this is your first party we will have to make it memorable." Rangiku smirks making Ichigo nervous for what she means by that.

"Uh ... no, that's quite alright, you don't have to do tha-" Rangiku cuts Ichigo off and drags him to the dance floor with Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro following them. Grimmjow looks around and sees Orihime, he wasn't very happy that he was left alone with her, but he can deal.

"They sure seem happy, don't they." Orihime laughs nervously.

"Sure do." Grimmjow bluntly says.

"Hmm." Orihime sighs. She isn't very good in this kind of situation. "Want to go get a table with me?"

"I guess." Grimmjow starts to walk to a little area with tables. He chose the fancy booth near the back of the room. The booth kept them semi-hidden from the rest of the people. He chose that booth just in case Ichigo gets overwhelmed and wants to get away from the wildness out there. They both take a seat on the opposite end of each other sitting in silence.

"Grimmjow?" Orihime says quietly.

"Ya?" He looks at her straight faced waiting for her to speak again.

"Why are you trying to make Ichigo like you?" This question stunned Grimmjow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just that you flirt a lot with him and I was just wondering why you were trying to get Ichigo to like you."

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business!" Orihime snaps, yet again shocking Grimmjow.

"How is my life actions any of your business." Grimmjow glares making Orihime lose some of her confidence, but she stands her ground.

"Because I have liked Ichigo longer then you have and if anyone deserves to make him happy it should be me!"

"You think just because you liked him longer gives you more reason to be the one to make him happy?" Grimmjow was pisses now. "Well guess what Princess, I never stopped you from trying to make him happy, you just never tried hard enough because you were always to scared to try and do anything." Grimmjow leaned back in triumph when he knew he won the battle.

"Well Ichigo will like me more that you by the end of tonight." Orihime stands up and goes over to the dance floor disappearing in the darkness and the crowd. Grimmjow clenched his teeth and tightened his fists but released his grip when he heard Rangiku's voice.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" Grimmjow looked over and saw her and Ichigo walking their way. "Ichigo is going to stay with you, ok, we might have overdone it a little bit." Rangiku laughs nervously scratching her head.

"What do you mean by overdone it?" Grimmjow questions.

"Well," Rangiku pauses and looks around. "Oh look there's someone calling my name, see you later Grimmjow." Rangiku runs off into the crowd.

"No one was calling her name." Grimmjow sighs and looks at Ichigo, he didn't look good at all. "Hey are you alright Ichigo?" Grimmjow scoots over to him and Ichigo leans he head on his shoulder.

"Ehhhh... I don't really know, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro all gave me a drink and told me to drink it and when I finished that one they gave me like ... a lot more and now I feel dizzy."

"They gave you alcohol?" Grimmjow sighs standing up. "I'll go get you some water."

"Wait! Don't leave me." Ichigo pouts. Grimmjow smiles at the thought that Ichigo didn't want him to leave, even though he was kind of drunk.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Grimmjow laughs.

"Alright," Ichigo heaves a heavy sigh. "but no more of that funny drink, ok Grimmy."

"Ok no more of the funny dri-" Grimmjow realizes what Ichigo called him making his heart beat a little faster. He had to get out of there. "I'll be back." Grimmjow quickly left to get Ichigo some water, and to scold the others for putting Ichigo in this state.

"Ichigo?" Orihime says sliding into the booth.

"Oh hey Orihime."

"I really didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this, but Grimmjow is doing something to you." Ichigo stop smiling and looks a little more serious.

"Whatcha talking about Orihime?"

"Well, Grimmjow only came on his trip because he knew you were sad."

"Yeah he's great isn't he, he sure makes me happy."

"No that's not it." Ichigo looks at me confused again. "He knew that since you would be sad that you would be vulnerable. He wants to be the one to make you happy again just to make you trust him, but he is only using you. I know this for sure because I heard him talking about it. He plans to do the same thing that Kuro did to you only worse." Ichigo's eyes widened with fear and he looked forward and he saw Grimmjow glaring at Orihime. He has just heard what she had said. He slams the water down on the table and grabs Orihime by her shoulders and pins her against the wall.

"You have went too far Orihime!" Grimmjow wasn't even trying to hide how pissed he was. He pulled back one of his hand and was about to hit her. When Rukia saw Grimmjow she panicked and rushed over, everyone follows her when they see what she ran to. Renji and Toshiro grabbed Grimmjow's arm and Rukia and Rangiku helped Orihime out of his grasp.

"What has gotten into you Grimmjow?!" Renji quietly yet madly says to him.

"That bitch is trying to make Ichigo hate me. She went as far as to say I was going to be just like Kuro only worse. She deserves a good hit to that air head of hers!" Renji and Toshiro had to restrain Grimmjow from killing Orihime.

"Is this true Orihime?" Rukia asks. Orihime just looks down to the ground unable to reply.

"Orihime?" Toshiro pushes.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be the one to help Ichigo." A tear rolls down Orihime's cheek.

"But to go as far as to bring up his past?" Rukia calmly says. "Don't you think that was a little too much?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly, I'm really sorry guys."

"Don't apologize to us, apologize to Ichigo." Rangiku backs up.

"Ichigo, I'm really sor-"

"It's fine." Ichigo stood up with his hair covering his eyes so you couldn't see all of his face. He walks over to Grimmjow and grabs his hand leaving their friends. He leaves the party and leans against the wall outside.

"Ichigo, you know that isn't true." Grimmjow tries to comfort Ichigo and make things clear.

"I know." Ichigo takes a deep breath and looks at Grimmjow, even though it was dark out he could still see the look of longing in Ichigo's eyes. "Grimmjow."

"Y-ya?" Grimmjow swallows, nervous for what might happen.

"I really l-" Ichigo trails off.

"You what?"

"I really like-" Ichigo leans closer to Grimmjow.

"Like?"

"I really like you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow's heart stops for a second. Ichigo leans closer to Grimmjow, he doesn't back away from Ichigo. The space between them closes slowly. So many thoughts were racing through Grimmjow's head. Just when Ichigo was an inch away, Grimmjow steps away beating himself up inside.

"I can't." Grimmjow sighs deeply. Ichigo just looks at him dumbfounded.

"Why? I thought you liked me."

"I do like you! That's why I can't." Grimmjow runs both of his hands through his hair walking around calling himself an idiot for stepping away.

"But if you like me then ... why can't you?"

"I can't because I respect you too much for you to just kiss me when A) you're drunk and B) you are probably feeling sad from what Orihime said. If we are to kiss, I actually want it to be something you can remember and not some kiss in this back alley when you're drunk. No, not happening!" Grimmjow looks at Ichigo who was smiling at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Grimmjow looked away from Ichigo frustrated. "Aw man! I just pushed the one thing I want away! What is wrong with me?!" Grimmjow leaned over the hood of the van sulking, finally realizing what he just did.

"I have this weird feeling."

"Weird feeling?" Grimmjow says turning his head but still leaning on the van so he could see Ichigo.

"Yeah, even when I was with Kuro I never felt thins happy. I don't know why, but the fact that you just rejected me makes me happy. Not to mention your pouting face is really quite cute." Ichigo laughs making Grimmjow blush.

"W-well ... uh ... er ... "

"H-hey Grimmjow, I-I don't feel ... to good." Ichigo stumbles forward almost falling to the ground but Grimmjow jumps to catch Ichigo from falling.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow pokes Ichigo's cheek. "Did you seriously just pass out? Well no more alcohol for you mister, it's past your bed time I guess." Lucky for them everyone came out as soon as Grimmjow put Ichigo in the van.

"Is he ok?" Rukia asks concerned.

"Ya, he should be fine, probably just a little groggy in the morning." Grimmjow sighs.

"Thank goodness." Rangiku says sighing in relief.

"What were you guys thinking giving him alcohol?!" Grimmjow scolds.

"Well we were just trying to get him to like you more." Rangiku says pursing he lips to the side.

"What?" Grimmjow gawks.

"Did it work?" Renji asks.

"He was drunk! Of course it worked."

"Well that's enough for tonight I guess, we should head back." Toshiro interrupts.

"You're probably right." Rukia sighs. Everyone gets into to van, but instead of Orihime sitting in the back with Ichigo and Grimmjow she sat shot gun. The rest of the night was quiet considering Ichigo was dead to the world. That was one heck of a night.


	3. Chapter 3: The Runaways

**Chapter 3: The Runaways **

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Grimmjow laughs as Ichigo rubs his eyes and gets accustom to the lights. "How's your head feel?" Grimmjow sits at the end of the bed and looks at Ichigo.

"Terrible." Ichigo groans.

"Then take this," Grimmjow held out both hands, in one he had a cup of water and in the other he had a pill. "I had a feeling you would feel like this so I got this ready for you." Ichigo takes the items from Grimmjow.

"Thanks Grimmjow." Ichigo took the pill and handed the empty glass to Grimmjow. Grimmjow took the cup over to the mini fridge in their room and set it on top. Grimmjow then turns around with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to take you somewhere, just the two of us." Grimmjow turns to leave but looks at Ichigo once more. "It's nothing fancy, you don't have to worry, it'll be fun." Grimmjow leaves the room and whispers to himself. "I hope."

Ichigo leans back on his bed for a little while so his headache would go away. When it did he got ready and went to meet Grimmjow.

"That took you longer than expected." Grimmjow laughs. "It's already two o'clock, but o well let's go." Grimmjow pushes off the wall he was leaning on and walks to outside.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo questions.

"Not tellin'." Grimmjow smirks.

"Well then how are we going to get there? We have no car, Rangiku has the keys to the van." Ichigo looks around the parking lot. "And it looks like they are gone again."

"It doesn't matter." Grimmjow says jingling something. Ichigo looks over to him confused. He was holding a set of keys.

"Where did you get those?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we are going to go have fun."

"Well ya I guess, but what car is it?"

"This way." Grimmjow walks over to a shiny black Porsche. "Here."

"Where the heck did you get that?! Did you rob a bank over night and go buy this or something?!"

"No." Grimmjow laughs.

"Then how the heck did-".

"I rented it for us so I can take you somewhere."

"That had to of cost a lot."

"It's fine I don't mind, just get in already would you." Grimmjow got into the front seat and Ichigo got into the passenger side and looks around in awe.

"This is a really nice car Grimmjow."

"It sure is, I wanted you to have a good time."

Ichigo was a little surprised to think that Grimmjow actually took the time and money to do this for him. Did he actually care about him that much? What is he thinking? Of course he actually cares about him. Ichigo's head then got a slight pain. He flinches, closing his eyes and holds hi head.

"You ok?" Grimmjow starts up the car and pulls out onto the road.

"Ya I'm ok." Ichigo opens his eyes and smiles at Grimmjow.

"Well you were pretty drunk last night." Grimmjow smiles.

"Did I do anything stupid? Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid."

"Well ... I wouldn't say it was ... per say ... stupid." Grimmjow shrugs.

"W-what did I do?" Ichigo asks hesitantly.

"Oh, you know ... you just told me stuff, I mean I already obviously knew it but whatever, oh and you tried to do something else too." Grimmjow laughs.

"What did I do Grimmjow?" Ichigo was really curious yet scared to find out what he did.

"It wasn't eve that bad."

"I don't care, tell me."

"Well you told me that you really liked me and that I made you happier then Kuro and you also tried to kiss me, but I stopped you."

"..." Ichigo leaned back in the seat and thought. I really told him I liked him? I told him he made me happier then Kuro did? I can' believe I told him that.

"Hey listen it's not that bad don't beat yourself up over something so stupid." Grimmjow comforts.

"I just... I know it's not that bad, but I still told you something I didn't even know myself."

"Well apparently when you're drunk then you tell people stuff that you really feel or maybe you'll tell them your secrets or something, I don't know."

"I will never get drunk again." Ichigo declares making Grimmjow laugh. They were in the car for a while just talking, singing along to their favorite songs, and it turns out that Grimmjow can sing really good, relaxing. Then Grimmjow saw the ocean.

"Let's take a brake from driving and go have fun at the beach." Grimmjow turns to the ocean on Ichigo's nod. They park the car and get out. The wind was slightly blowing causing any loose clothes and hair to move around. They walked down to the water's edge. Ichigo took off his shoes to walk in the water. The water pulls back and then runs back to his feet full force.

"It's really nice out." Ichigo says as he smiles looking at the clouds above them.

"Ya." Even though it may not seem like Grimmjow cares about the stupid stuff Ichigo says, he actually does. He never doesn't listen to his constant rants and he even listens to his boring weather comments. He can never get enough of it when Ichigo talks, he likes the fact that he chose him to talk to, that's why he always listens.

"Will you tell me where we are going now?" Ichigo asks Grimmjow as he dries his feet off and puts on his shoes again.

"It's not to far away, you'll see when we get there." Grimmjow smiles and sits next to Ichigo. Soon some more people came to the beach and set up a volleyball net. Grimmjow and Ichigo didn't think anything of it until the ball banged Ichigo in the head and interrupted their conversation. Ichigo spiked it back to them and apparently they liked it. They asked Grimmjow and Ichigo to come play with them and of course they said ok. Grimmjow and Ichigo were on separate teams and whenever Grimmjow saw one of the girls on Ichigo's team get really close to Ichigo he would spike it at them. One time that strategy didn't really work because the girl then fell onto Ichigo, who caught her from falling but by catching her he fell back so she landed on top of him. Grimmjow internally growled and kicks the sand turning around running a hand through his hair and the other on his hip.

"Sorry!" The girl says getting up off of him.

"It's ok." Ichigo laughs.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stayed there with them until 6 o'clock. The others left and Grimmjow and Ichigo decided to stay for a little while longer.

"When do you think we should leave?" Ichigo asks.

"In a little while."

"Alright." Ichigo kicked some sand at Grimmjow, who took that as a sign to fight. So Grimmjow kicked some sand at Ichigo. Ichigo smirked evilly at Grimmjow.

"I see how it is." Ichigo runs to the water and cups his hands getting some water. Grimmjow widens his eyes and he backs up.

"Don't be crazy, Ichigo."

"Come here Grimmjow." Ichigo runs over to Grimmjow who was running away and throws the water at the back of his head. Grimmjow stops and turns around smirking.

"Now your weaponless." Grimmjow jumps at Ichigo, tackling him to the ground.

"I won't lose to you damn it!" Ichigo tries to push Grimmjow off of him and succeeding. Grimmjow gets to his knees only to be knocked back over when Ichigo tackles him. Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's side making him flinch causing Grimmjow to get an evil grin on his face.

"Don't get any ideas Grimmjow." Ichigo gets off of Grimmjow quickly but Grimmjow grabs his legs and starts tickling him grabbing his sides. Ichigo desperately tries to defend his sides but that's kind of hard to do when the one that is tickling you is so strong and you can't push them away.

"Okay, okay I'm done." Grimmjow sits back laughing.

"You're evil." Ichigo pants.

"I never would have guessed you were so ticklish Ichigo, why didn't you tell me?"

"Not my fault I'm ticklish and I didn't tell you because this would have probably happened." Ichigo Sighs. "And plus ... two guys don't normally tickle each other you know."

"I don't care what two guys are supposed to do, if I find a weakness on someone so I'll use it to my advantage if I want to. I don't care if they're a boy or a girl, an advantage is an advantage." Grimmjow lays back with his hands behind his head, his hair is still a little damp from the water.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo did the same as Grimmjow and looked up at the sky. All they did was lay there in a comfortable silence until Grimmjow spoke up.

"How about we go now?" Grimmjow stood up and Ichigo did the same.

"Yeah." Ichigo nods.

They walk up to the car, brushing themselves off completely before they get in. Grimmjow starts up the car and pulls out of the spot they were parked.

"How far away is this place anyway?" Ichigo looks to Grimmjow waiting for a reply.

"Uhh ... I'd say about ten minutes from here."

Ichigo turned the music on and sat back in his seat and waited until they got to where Grimmjow was taking him.

The ride didn't take very long at all. Grimmjow pulled into a parking lot with a bunch of cars already there. Ichigo got out of the car and looked over. An amusement park. Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow.

"I guess you really do listen."

"Of course I listen. You told me you loved amusement parks so I thought I would take you here." Grimmjow smiled and crossed his arms. "Let's go."

"Right." Ichigo and Grimmjow both walked to the gates of the amusement park, standing pretty close to each other, unconsciously of course. Grimmjow handed the man their tickets and they walk in.

"It's so big here." Grimmjow could hear the excitement in Ichigo's voice.

"What do you want to do first?" Grimmjow asks as Ichigo pets his imaginary beard thinking about what to do.

"I think we should play games last." Ichigo crosses his arms. "So that means we can ride some rides until then."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Grimmjow starts walking to the roller costars with Ichigo following eagerly behind him.

The first roller costar was Grimmjow's choice, and of course, Grimmjow would pick the biggest and the fastest one there.

"This line is so long!" Ichigo complains.

"It will all be worth it when we get on the ride." Grimmjow smiles dragging Ichigo to the line before more people show up and they have to wait longer.

In the line, there was a group of teenage girls behind them. They kept looking at Ichigo and Grimmjow the whole time they were in the line. They whispered amongst themselves, most likely talking about the two boys in front of them. They then dared one of the girls to talk to Grimmjow. She poked his shoulder and he put his hands in his pockets and looked over his shoulder to them.

"Uh ... I just wanted to ... uh ..." The girl was really nervous or Grimmjow was really scary looking. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow. He doesn't look to scary, in fact he looked rather impressive. Ichigo quickly shook that thought from his head and looked back to the girl.

"You wanted to?" Grimmjow was still staring at her, his gaze looked like it could pierce through anything.

"Uh ... well ... I like your hair." The girl nervously smiled and walked back to her friends who were teasing her. Something told Ichigo that, that wasn't what she wanted to say.

"That was weird, I couldn't even thank her." Grimmjow shrugged turning around. " O well."

"I'm pretty sure she was dared to tell you she liked you or something."

"Who knows, who cares, she's too young for me anyway she looked like she was thirteen or something." The line was getting shorter, slowly, but it was getting there. When it was finally Grimmjow and Ichigo's turn they made sure they got in the front seat, Grimmjow's decision. They took their seat and got strapped in. The people made sure that the seats were all tight and stuff then they gave the signal and the ride was off. It slowly climbed the giant hill. When they were at the top Ichigo was gripping the bar for dear life. Grimmjow laughed and grabbed his hand, this surprised him so he looked at Grimmjow who was smiling like a little child who just got their favorite candy. Ichigo smiled at the sight of Grimmjow being so happy. Then Grimmjow raised his hands making Ichigo raise his hands. The ride then rolls over the giant hill and speeds down at a great speed. Ichigo's eyes widened and grabbed the bar with his free hand and squeezed Grimmjow's hand with his other.

When they got off, they went over to see their picture. It was funny so Grimmjow got two of them. He wanted to remember this moment with Ichigo. Ichigo looked terrified but he was holding hands with Grimmjow, who was having the time of his life. Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo who was laughing at the picture.

"I'm surprised that you like roller costars that much if they scare you so much." Grimmjow laughed.

"I'm not scared! I just wasn't expecting it!"

"Then what where you expecting?"

"Well ... not that!"

"It's ok to admit you were scared and that you just wanted to hold my hand." Grimmjow laughs as he walks away from Ichigo.

"I did not want to just hold your hand!" Ichigo catches up to Grimmjow.

"You don't have to keep lying to yourself Ichi."

"Lying? I'm not laying-"

"Here." Grimmjow hands Ichigo a paper between his pointer and middle finger. "I almost forgot about it." Ichigo took the paper and turned it over.

"You got me one too?" Ichigo looks to Grimmjow in surprise.

"Yeah, I don't want you to forget today so I got the picture for you too." Grimmjow smiles. "And I also like the picture, even if you look terrified." Grimmjow laughs and Ichigo smiles.

"Thanks Grimmjow."

"No problem." They walk side by side to the next roller costar they were going to ride. They rest of the day until eight o'clock was basically consisting of taunting and teasing, poking fun at one another, a lot of laughing, and many smiles.

"I think we should go play games now." Ichigo stands up stretching.

"I'd say so." Grimmjow gets up from the table they were sitting at. They start to walk to the games. The amusement park was lit by some lights making the atmosphere feel comfortable. They walk over to a game because they had a giant stuffed animal that looked cool.

"I'll definitely win that!" Grimmjow jabbed his thumb to his chest smirking.

"Go for it." They walk up to the booth and pay. Grimmjow gets the balls to throw at the moving targets. He has to get all three targets and he only gets three shots so if he misses one then he loses. He gets ready, then throws. One down! Two down! He takes a deep breath and focuses on the target, it was the same as the other two, easy enough, well that's what you'd think. Well you'd be wrong if you thought that. The target stopped as Grimmjow threw the ball making him miss. Grimmjow looked over to the booth manager who just shrugged but Grimmjow saw a little machine with a switch.

"What's that?" Grimmjow questioned.

"N-nothing." The manager said.

"Show me." Grimmjow pushed.

"I'm not obligated to do so."

"Show me." Grimmjow reached down and grabbed a ball that bounced out, just holding it not doing anything other than picking it up.

"No." The manager backed up into the machine he was holding, hitting the switch. The target started moving again. "Crap." He looks over to Grimmjow who was angrily smiling at the man.

"You made me lose on purpose?"

"N-no!"

"It's ok, I don't care."

"Really?" The manager looked shocked.

"Nope, see ya." Grimmjow turned to leave Ichigo follows confused. Grimmjow looks back over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye. The manager was relived. "Oh! That reminds me." Grimmjow turns around to the man again who stiffened. "This bounced out when I threw it last time," Grimmjow made his stance to throw. "I thought you might ..." Grimmjow wound up and pitched the ball with all his might. "want it back!" The ball hit the man his in the crotch. He immediately fell to the ground clutching where he got hit.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said shocked by his actions.

"He pissed me off, but it's fine let's go." Grimmjow turned to leave. that's when he heard the man say something into a walkie talkie that he wish he didn't hear.

"G-guards! Find a light blue h-haired man with an orange haired man with him!"

"Shit." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist and started to run.

"Grimmjow we can't escape them! They are all over this park!"

"It's ok! I've escaped the police before, this is nothing!"

"Police..?" Ichigo whispered. Ichigo thought to himself as he was being pulled by Grimmjow. Why did he need to escape the police? What did he do?

"Hold it!" A whistle sounded and a man in a police uniform was chasing them.

"Damn it, they're faster than I thought they'd be." Grimmjow was pushing through the crowd so fast that Ichigo could barely keep up. His legs were about to collapse.

"G-Grimmjow! My knees are about to give! I'm not as fast as you."

"Just a little longer Ichigo, it'll be ok, I promise I won't let them get us!" Grimmjow saw a huge crowd in front of them. "Perfect!" He looked back to see tree police after them. He drove into the crowd and grabbed two hats from people they passed, quickly ducking down and putting them on both himself and Ichigo then standing. They walk normally but quickly to a building. They both squeezed behind the tight space between the two buildings. Grimmjow and Ichigo put their backs to the wall leaned against it. Ichigo was finally catching his breath.

"Why did we run?" Ichigo asks Grimmjow.

"Sorry, habit I guess." Grimmjow laughs.

"Habit?"

"Oh, well ... er ... I used to be a pretty bad kid and I used to steal stuff and the police would chase me. They never caught me though!"

"And you're proud of that?"

Grimmjow sighs and a shadow covers his face. "No." Ichigo was a little taken back by Grimmjow.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad!"

"It's fine." Grimmjow looks to Ichigo. "Sometimes I'm glad I remember the past, because I know I'm a better person then I used to be." Grimmjow scooted closer to Ichigo slightly. "You know," Ichigo looks to Grimmjow. "I didn't just randomly decide to help you out of your depression, I chose to help you because I knew you would be the one to help me out of my problem as well."

"Problem?"

"I saw you in your room the night before we came here the night you were crying in your window." Ichigo widened his eyes. "I saw you needed help, and I saw a potential in your eyes that could help me become a better person. I don't mean to sound like a creeper or anything, but I have been watching you for a while and I finally decided you were the one that would help me. But now look at where I am. I didn't mean for this to happen, my heart isn't easily influenced but once it is set on something, I can't shake it. I've been holding back for awhile now. You can hate me for what I'm about to do ... but I need to do this." Grimmjow leaned closer to Ichigo closing his eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise but then slowly closed them. Grimmjow stopped right when he felt Ichigo's breath. He doesn't know why but he couldn't go through with it. That's when Ichigo grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head and pulled him in making their lips collide surprising Grimmjow enough to open his eyes. When he saw Ichigo's eyes were closed he did the same. Grimmjow was finally able to take control again. He put his body in front of Ichigo's and grabbed around his waist pulling him closer.

They pull apart from each other for air and look into each other's eyes. Both himself and Ichigo were gasping for breath, but Ichigo didn't give them much time before he pulled Grimmjow back in for another heart throbbing kiss. Both of their hearts were beating as fast as a racecar. All of the nervousness was gone and they were now just enjoying themselves with the others company.

"G-Grimmjow." Ichigo pulls away panting.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow says catching his breath as well.

"I think the coast is clear, we should head back now."

"You're probably right." Grimmjow pulls away from Ichigo running a hand through his hair. Grimmjow slowly looks around out from behind the concession stand. There were no police. They straighten out their hats and quickly walk out of the park and to their car. They close their doors and lean back in their seats. Ichigo sighs and looks to Grimmjow who looks at Ichigo. They both start to burst out laughing for no reason. The whole ride home was full of laughter and chatter. They definitely won't be forgetting this anytime soon.

8


	4. Chapter 4:ICHIGO!

**Chapter 4: ICHIGO!?**

"Those two sure are inseparable today aren't they." Toshiro says crossing his arms.

"They are like glued to each other." Rukia sighs.

"Do you think they..." Renji asks.

"Yeah, they are definitely together now." Rangiku says happily.

"They seem happy." Orihime says.

"I don't know, Ichigo looks pretty pissed to me." Renji says.

"Yeah he does, Grimmjow is picking on him for something." Rukia laughs.

"Grimmjow and Ichigo aside, I can't believe we leave tomorrow." Toshiro sighs.

"I know right!" Rangiku frowns leaning on Toshiro. "We didn't even have anything special planned for today."

"We could go see a movie or something." Orihime suggests.

"We already did that." Renji sighs.

"The beach?" Rukia asks.

"Did it." Toshiro says.

"An amusement park?" Renji says.

"Ichigo and Grimmjow will probably get arrested if they got back there." Rangiku sighs.

"Why don't we go on a hike?" Ichigo pipes into the conversation as he walks over with Grimmjow.

"Good idea Ichigo!" Rangiku cheers. "Let's go hiking!"

"Let's stop hiking!" Rangiku complains as she leans on Ichigo for support. "It's too hoooooot!"

"Maybe you should have dressed appropriately and you wouldn't be in this situation right now." Toshiro scolds.

"But I wanted to look cute in case any cute people came by."

"What are you talking about? We are hiking, not exactly the hot spot for cute guys to just randomly appear." Toshiro sighs.

"You never know."

"Whatever." Toshiro sighs giving up and continues to walk.

"Look over there." Rukia says excitedly pointing to a beautiful waterfall with a stream below it and a bridge over the stream.

"So pretty." Orihime exclaims.

"Sure is." Ichigo puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the waterfall.

"I know!" Rangiku says happily making everyone look to her. "We should have our lunch here." She smiles and drops her backpack to the ground, getting her blanket and her lunch out. She spread the blanket out so everyone could sit on it. She sat in a corner setting her lunch in front of her. Everyone grabs their lunches and sit somewhere on the blanket that Rangiku brought, well everyone besides Ichigo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow dragged Ichigo over to the stream and they sat at the edge, taking their socks and shoes off and waving their feet in the flowing water as they ate their lunch.

"I can't believe that this is our last night here." Ichigo sighs as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "I don't want to have to go back to all the tedious days with school and homework."

"It won't be that bad," Grimmjow looks to Ichigo as soon as he finished his lunch. "after all, you have me now." Grimmjow playfully smirks making Ichigo blush and smile back.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo finished up his lunch and packed the box away.

"Ichigo, look this way." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and carefully turned his face. "You're so messy, you got something on your face." Grimmjow takes his free hand and grabs a towel from the bag wiping it off. Ichigo slightly blushes again making Grimmjow laugh as Ichigo turns his head away. Grimmjow then grabs his chin again and kisses him, but not for to long, but long enough for Orihime to see. She cringes at the sight. It makes her sad to see that Ichigo is with him instead of her. Still not wanting to accept the fact that they are together, she looks away holding her head high as she looks to her friends.

"We should probably go, we've been here for a while." Orihime says loud enough for everyone to hear. Grimmjow's once soft and caring gaze turned hard and unwelcoming when he heard this. Everyone stood up and pack up their things and putting their backpack on their shoulders again. As they trekked down the hill Ichigo and Grimmjow were having a conversation about who knows what, but whatever it was must have been funny because both Ichigo and Grimmjow were laughing hard enough they could have peed themselves. When they got to the bottom of the hill, everyone piled into the van and they drove back to the hotel.

The hotel was getting less packed everyday. Everyone that was there before was leaving or getting ready to leave, but don't get me wrong, there are still a lot of people there. Once the got out of the car, they got straight to their rooms and take showers and get ready.

"I'll take a shower first." Grimmjow says to Ichigo as they get into their room.

"Alright."

"But of course we could always take a shower together if you want." Grimmjow smirks wickedly when he sees how much Ichigo was blushing.

"Uh ... er... uhhhh ... " Ichigo was speechless.

"I was only kidding." Grimmjow laughs. "No need to worry." He grabs a change of clothes and a towel and goes to the bathroom door then looking at Ichigo. "If I wanted you to take a shower with me I wouldn't ask, I would just grab you and take you in with me." At that, he smirks and closes the bathroom door behind him leaving a very reddened Ichigo covering his face under a pillow on his bed.

_Was he joking? ... no he probably wasn't, I guess it wouldn't surprise me if he actually did that one day. _ Ichigo thought to himself. He uncovers his face and takes a breather. He sits up and looks around at the room. He decides to start cleaning up his stuff. His clothes were on the floor form the other nights they were there. So he decides to pick them up and put them in his bag. He will get his toothbrush and other morning/night stuff from the bathroom when Grimmjow is done.

After a while, Grimmjow emerges from the steamy bathroom only in pants and a towel around his neck.

"It's all yours." Grimmjow plops himself down on his bed and looks around. The room was like no one had ever been in it before. He stood up and looked to Ichigo. "You did all this?"

"Ya." Ichigo grabs his stuff and heads to the bathroom.

"How long did I take?"

"Not long." Ichigo goes into the bathroom and closes the door leaving Grimmjow confused. Ichigo sure seemed tired. Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow put a shirt on and put the towel in a hamper for the cleaning people to get. He then walked over to the door and heard someone talking on the other side.

"Don't knock! Just go in it'll be fine." Rangiku's muffled voice was heard on the other side of the door. Grimmjow opened the door as soon as Renji was about to knock surprising both Rangiku and Renji.

"Is Ichigo taking a shower?" Renji asks.

"Ya." Grimmjow replies confused.

"Oh goody!" Rangiku cheers. "Come on, let's go!" She grabs Grimmjow's wrist and runs to the elevator with Renji following close behind.

"What the hell? Where are you taking me?" Grimmjow shouts.

"Shhh." Rangiku shushes Grimmjow with her pointer finger. "Not so loud."

"Then tell me where you're taking me." Grimmjow says in a more calm voice.

"We're going to the store to get supplies for a mini goodbye party and we want it to be a surprise for Ichigo." Renji explains.

"Then were is everyone else?" Grimmjow asks.

"Waiting in the van." Rangiku replies happily. The elevator finally reaches he bottom and they run out and get in to the van. The seem to get to the store in no time at all, Rangiku must have been driving pretty fast. They get out of the van and go into the store splitting up into groups, each with their own items to get. Grimmjow got paired up with Rangiku.

"why do you seem really jittery Rangiku?" Grimmjow looks at her confused.

"I'm so excited for this! I really want to see Ichigo happy about this party. After all, this whole trip we organized was to get him out of his funk, it's thanks to you that he is all better now, Grimmjow. So I just want to thank you." Rangiku smiles at Grimmjow.

"Y-ya, your welcome, I guess." He looked around at the store, it was huge, but he soon looked back to Rangiku. "He won't be thrilled about the party you know."

"Why not?!" Rangiku frowns.

"Because the last party you guys took him too, you got him drunk."

"Well this one will be different." Rangiku holds her head up high and nods confidently.

"Sure, sure, but no booze, got it."

"Of course not, pssh, w-why would we get that stuff." Rangiku casually pulls out a pen from her purse and scribbles off something.

"What are you crossing off?" Grimmjow asks.

"Not alcohol that's for sure, hahaha." Rangiku laughs and looks back down to the list. Grimmjow grins slightly.

After a while, the groups all met back up with their stuff ready to pay for their items. When they finished that they quickly got back into the car and heading back to the hotel.

"That took a lot longer then I thought It would." Rukia says.

"Ichigo is probably gonna be mad at us." Orihime sighs.

"Or he's worried sick." Renji laughs.

"Why are you laughing like that for?" Rukia questions.

"It would just be nice to see him worry about us like he used to, even a little bit." Renji explains.

"But that doesn't mean you need to laugh." Rukia scolds.

"Sorry." Renji smiles. "I can't help it." That's when a fire truck comes up behind them and they pull off to the side so it can pass.

"I wonder where it's going." Rangiku says.

"Who knows." Toshiro calmly says thinking nothing of it.

"Wherever it is I hope everything is ok." Orihime says worriedly.

"I'm sure it will all be ok." Renji comforts Orihime. They see the fire truck go down the road the hotel is at. Grimmjow furrows his brows and looks out the window. He sees a massive smoke cloud rising into the air from the direction that the hotel is in. Once they pull around the corner they all saw what they were all praying wasn't true. The hotel was engulfed by flames. Grimmjow's eyes widened as his whole body tensed.

"Oh no." Orihime covers her mouth in horror.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow whispers under his breath clenching his jaw and his fists. As soon as Rangiku parked the van he barreled out of the car looking at the massive structure burn to ash. The firemen franticly try and put it out as quickly as possible, but something so big won't go out so easy. Grimmjow starts to slowly walk towards the hotel unconsciously with only one thing in his mind, Ichigo.

"Grimmjow!" Rangiku rushed over to him grabbing his arm. Renji ran over along with everyone else.

"This can't be happening." Grimmjow mutters in complete shock. "It was completely fine when we left."

"Grimmjow." Rangiku looks at him sadly. "We're all sad right now, but all we can do is have faith that he is ok." She slowly let's go of his arm. Grimmjow walks over to the van clenching his fist as hard as he can, his heart beating so fast, he wasn't thinking right now. He pulled back his fist and hit the van's hood with all his might making his knuckles bleed pretty bad.

"Grimmjow!" Rangiku says shocked running over to him.

"He has to be ok, he has to."

A long time passed and the fire has stared to die down. Grimmjow sat on the dented hood of the van with Rangiku. His knees pulled tight to his chest as he rests his head on his knees. Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime were all in the car. Orihime was just stopping from crying. Rukia was calming her down and Renji and Toshiro were sitting quietly waiting for the fire to go down.

When they finally got the fire out and they started taking bodies out from the hotel, Orihime ran over before someone could stop her. There were a lot of people trying to get to the hotel, yelling for people, only to be stopped by the police. Orihime ran to the where the police were blocking people, looking desperately for Ichigo.

"Ichigo!?" Orihime cried. "Ichigo! Where are you?"

"Miss you have to get back!" An officer says holding her back.

"But Ichigo is still in there! He could be hurt really badly! I have to go save him!" Orihime tries to push past the man but fails.

"Miss, please back up! I don't want to have to hurt you!"

"Ichigo?!"

"Miss, please!"

"ICHIGO!?"

"That's it, I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." The man starts to pull out a taser.

"I'm terribly sorry for my friend's actions, there is no need for that, I'll take care of her from here." Grimmjow grabs Orihime by the waist and throws her over his shoulder. She keeps punching him in the back and keeps flailing her legs around making Grimmjow have to grab them to make sure they don't hit him in the face. When he gets back to the van he throws her in it.

"Grimmjow! How could you!" Orihime shouts.

"No, Orihime! How could you! We are all worried sick about Ichigo, but we have to remain calm and let the police do their job! We can't be interrupting them and hope that they find him when we are preventing them from doing helping look for survivors!"

"You wouldn't understand! You haven't known Ichigo as long as I have! So I like him more then you!"

"It doesn't matter how long you know someone. I bet you I know more about Ichigo than you ever will. Don't you go around lecturing me about how you think you like him more just because you've known him longer." Grimmjow shuts the door and turns around walking over to Rangiku.

They all fell asleep soon after that, only to be woken up by the ringing of a cell phone.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow searched his pockets for his phone but he looked down at the floor of the van by his feet and saw it lit up. He quickly grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" Grimmjow groggily mumbles. Grimmjow talking wakes everyone else up.

"Grimmjow?" Rangiku mumbles.

"Yes this is him, who is this?" Grimmjow said still tired with his eyes half open still getting used to the light. Everyone was looking at him squinty eyed because of the light. It was around two.

"What?!" Grimmjow's eyes opened fully, they finally got his attention. "Really? Where at? Ok we will be there." Grimmjow hung up the phone and looked at everyone.

"We have somewhere we need to go." Grimmjow said.

"This way?" Rukia questions.

"I don't know." Grimmjow sighs.

"What about that way?" Rangiku asks.

"I don't know." Grimmjow says.

"There?" Toshiro asks.

"I don't know!" Grimmjow shouts at his friends who keep asking him this question.

"There!" Renji says pointing ahead of them. They quickly rush over to a desk with a lady behind it.

"You must be Grimmjow?" The lady asks.

"Yes, How did you know?"

"He's been talking about you. Down the hall, room 120." Grimmjow starts running down the hall looking for room 120. He saw it right ahead of him. He didn't stop very well. He ran into the door frame panting hard as he looks straight into his shocked eyes.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks. "Is it really you?" Grimmjow slowly starts to walk over to Ichigo's bed side. Everyone finally catching up, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's really me." Ichigo smiles. Grimmjow drops to his knees putting his head onto Ichigo's lap.

"I thought I lost you, they couldn't find you." Grimmjow whispers. Ichigo grabs Grimmjow's hand, cupping it in both hands. "I don' know what I would have done if they didn't find you." Ichigo could hear Grimmjow about to cry so he squeezed his hand. Everyone else let Grimmjow and Ichigo have time alone so they all went to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry I scared you so bad, I won't do it again I promise." Ichigo smiles warmly as Grimmjow looks up to him. He stands up hugging him as tight as he could without hurting him. He stays like this for awhile, soaking up the fact that he can still hold his boyfriend in his arms.

"Well that turned out well." Rangiku smiles.

"I'm glad they found you, Ichigo." Renji grins.

"I am too, but we lost all of our clothes." Orihime frowns.

"It'll be ok, you have plenty more Orihime." Rukia laughs.

"You're quiet Toshiro." Rangiku says looking to him but then back to the road. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy." Toshiro says.

"Then look it. Turn that frown upside down." Rangiku pokes the corners of his mouth with her thumb and pointer finger and forces a smile on him.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to smother Ichigo right now Orihime." Rukia whispers.

"I would be, but Grimmjow scares me and he hasn't broken away from Ichigo ever since we picked him up." Orihime whispers back. The trip back to Karakura town was full of chatter. When they got back to Urahara's Shoten Grimmjow quickly got out of the van dragging Ichigo with him as he immediately ran off.

"Wait! Grimmjow, Ichigo!" Rukia shouts.

"Who is that I hear?" Urahara's voice sounds from the door of his shop.

"O-oh, hi Kisuke." Rukia nervously laughs.

"You guys sure did get back late, it's already eleven o'clock."

"Ya, we sure did, well I guess that's all, thanks for letting us borrow your car." Rukia says waving. That was the signal for everyone to run. Everyone ran as fast as they could, getting back to their house. As for Ichigo and Grimmjow, they finally stopped running.

"Why were we running?" Ichigo questions.

"I dented Kisuke's van."

"Wha-!" Ichigo gasps.

"I was mad, no biggie, I'll fix it later." They stop in front of Ichigo's house.

"Oh geez Grimmjow." Ichigo sighs looking back at his house. "Well, I guess I have to go now."

"Ya, but first." Grimmjow pulls Ichigo close to him giving him a loving goodbye kiss making Ichigo's heart flutter. Grimmjow pulls away and starts to walk away.

"I'll see you in school Ichigo." Grimmjow smiles, waving as he turns a corner leaving Ichigo's sight. Ichigo just stood there for a little bit, his smile growing ever so slowly. When he could no longer hide his happiness his grin widened as much as it could. He then turned to his door and composed himself before he opened the door, he realized it would be nearly impossible for him to stop smiling right now so he opened the door stepping in.

"I'm home." Ichigo says. You could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Ichigo?" Isshin walks around the corner seeing the smile on his son's face. This made him happy. "I see you seem pretty happy, so, tell me all about it." Isshin walks over to Ichigo and is about to pat him on the back but Ichigo starts walking.

"Maybe later."

"Wha-?!" Isshin gawks at Ichigo then hanging his head in defeat.

"It's ok dad, he will tell you someday." Yuzu says walking over to him.

"At least he seemed happy now." Karin points out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Isshin sighs standing up. Ichigo finally back to his normal self with his new boyfriend to thank for that. Everyone will rest at ease now, not having to worry about Ichigo. And Ichigo will be able to live happily ever after with all of his friends and Grimmjow.

THE END

8


End file.
